Thanks
by Yama-Neko
Summary: The summary is way too long to write here. Lol.
1. Thanks

**Author:** Yama_Neko 

**Title:** Thank You 

**Parts:** 1/? 

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Gundam Wing, Dorothy, or any other characters, but I do own this story. So hah! ^_~ 

**Authors Note:** My story is bordering on a rant, but its not one. This note is one though. Lol. ^_^ **_Firstly_**, I just want to say that I tell things like I consider them. I said that purposely. I try to consider **_all sides_** of a subject before I comment on it. I'm like Trowa in that way. I'm just really tired of seeing so many biased websites out there. I realize that everyone has a right to their own opinion's, but its rude when someone ignores others opinions because they don't agree with yours. I get that hearing others opinions might not change yours, but try to understand their point of view. I honestly am not trying to be malicious or condescending towards anyone, nor am I trying to throw anything in anyone's faces. I just want my (and others) opinions and my stories to be read and heard. 

On a brighter note, I know that I have two other stories to finish for FF.net, but this just came to me and I had to write it. Don't worry, I'll finish my others, but I had to post this one here first. Sorry. I just wanted to mention all this before someone read my story and started screaming my head off. LOL!! I had a funny thought. Ok. _Now_ you can read the story. =^_^='

**Summary:** My story is a couple years after the (Eve?) Wars. It has…Dorothy angst! ^_^ Oh, and when I wrote this, I'm **assuming** that she hasn't killed. You never know though, because her Grandfather was a sick, vicious man. Also, I don't remember if she killed with the mobile dolls.

*** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

**Thank You**

   I walked into the room slowly, gracefully, and saw the faces staring at me so intently. I know what they were thinking and heard light strains of whispered conversations behind my back. 

   It's Dorothy Catalonia.... 

   She's a murderer... 

   She's beautiful... 

   She stabbed poor Master Quatre... 

   Her family's gone.... 

   How dare she just think she can come here like this...

   And though it tore me apart even more on the inside, I still let nothing show outwardly. I wore my cold mask of indifference and arrogance. It was a lie, but they don't know that... No one will know that. And yet I wonder what they think about the Gundam pilots. If I'm such a murder what about them? The bringers of death and destruction and mass slaughter. Yes, we all were fighting in a war, a stupid war, but war nonetheless. 

   Whatever happened to Duo, God of Death, or Hero Yuy, Slayer of lives? What about gentle Quatre Winner, though he fought to protect his family, what about all the people he's killed or Trowa Barton, and his coolly detached ways of bringing destruction? What about Chang Wufei, Milliardo-sama, Lady Noin, Lady Une, Treize-sama...? The list goes on, but what about**_ them_**? 

   Not all of the people in this room fought in the war, but for the one's who did, who have the gall to call me a murder, who also fought in the Eve wars, killing other men, could they give me an answer? Could they admit to all the death that **_they_** helped to cause? For all the families that they helped to split apart? No, I seriously **_doubt_** it. It kinda puts some things in perspective, doesn't it? Contrary to the fact, I've never killed anyone. I'm not without fault though. Yes, I controlled the Mobile Dolls System. Yes, I stabbed Quatre out of anger, but I've never killed. The mobile dolls I controlled fought the Gundam pilots and other mobile dolls. 

    In war people die. It's that simple and that complex. It's cruel that so many innocent people had to die, that so much blood was spilt because of human **_stupidity_**. Though all that death was nothing but what the people wanted. Oh, sure, they'll continue to deny that fact, but if the people wanted peace, wouldn't they have worked for it? 

   Relena worked hard for peace, and I respect her for that. I also hate her naïveté for believing that peace could be so easily obtained by taking away the weapons that were causing such pain and death and destruction. Taking away all the weapons won't stop wars. You have to change the hearts of the people, otherwise they'll be destroyed like my father was. 

   So why did it take the Gundam pilots, Treize, and Milliardo almost blowing up the Earth to achieve it? Treize and Milliardo gave them a great war. "_The war to end all wars_"****they called it. It's truly sad. It took a war, which brought so much pain and loss and devastation to change the hearts of the people. To make them realize that, peace cannot be given, but to achieve peace, it must be fought for. Quatre is so much like my father. I **_hate_**him for making me feel as I do, but I also **_thank_** him as well. I really don't know my place in life as of yet, but, I suppose, thanks to Quatre... and Trowa, I may have a start. 

   That's what I'm here for. 

   A new start. 

*** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * The End - Part One * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

**A.N.:** Question! Did the mobile dolls fight other mobile dolls, or was it other pilots? Cause I can't really remember. But if the mobile dolls fought other pilots, pretend like they didn't. C & S are welcome! ^_^


	2. Thanks 2

**Author:** Yama_Neko 

**Title:** Thank You 

**Parts:** 2/? 

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Gundam Wing, Dorothy, or any other characters, but I do own this story. So hah! ^_~ 

**Authors Note:** I took me forever to get this one out huh? Enjoy. ^_^ 

**Summary:** My story is a couple years after the (Eve?) Wars. It has….Dorothy angst! ^_^  Oh, and when I wrote this, I'm **assuming** that she hasn't killed. You never know though, because her Grandfather was a sick, vicious man. Also, I don't remember if she killed with the mobile dolls.

*** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

Thank You 

   "Dorothy!" I heard someone say from behind me. I put on my polite face and looked over my shoulder.

   There stood Relena Darlin and with her, to my surprise, was Heero Yuy. He actually looked comfortable with all the events around him. "Hello Miss Dorothy," he said to me. I lost my false look and, unbidden, a genuine smile lit up my features.

   I'm getting soft.

   "Why, hello Miss Relena, Heero. I'm pleased to see you both again."

   I could have laughed. Confusion flashed across Heero's face before it left just as quickly as it came.

   "How have you been Dorothy? I haven't been able to find you anywhere," Relena said with genuine concern.

   I wanted to lie to them, but I didn't want to at the same time. "I've been here in space. I just didn't want to be found."

   There. I told the truth. It wasn't the entire truth, but I didn't lie.

   "Relena. Heero. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude, but there's someone I really need to talk to. I promise, I'll come back and talk to you both. Could you excuse me?"

   Relena smiled and Heero nodded his head. I think he knew exactly whom I was speaking of, but didn't comment.

*******~*********~*********~*********~*********~*********~*********~*********~ * ~*********~*********~*********~*********~*********~*******

   I excused myself again and walked up a grand staircase. I was roaming the halls that were vacant of life all for one of the Magnacs standing guard. He noticed me and came over to where I was.

   "I'm sorry Miss. No one is allowed to be up here. Would you like me to escort you back down to the party?"

   "No thank you, but could you tell me where Master Winner is?" I asked anxiously. 

   "Yes. He's in his study. Could you wait till he comes down to the party? He'll be down soon. He just has some affairs to take care of first."

   I looked past his shoulders and saw the doors to the study. They reminded me of mountains, looming and impenetrable.

   Oh, God. **_Please_**.... help me.

   "Please sir, it's very important that I speak to him." I really wanted to smack him. Being rude won't get me anywhere. I can see that he's a kind man and that he's just doing his job, but I'm starting to loose my nerve. I want to speak to Quatre now.

   "What is you name Miss, so I can announce your presence to him?"

   ...**_I'm screwed_**.

   "My name is Dorothy Catalonia sir. What is yours?"

   "Abdul. Let me tell Master Quatre that you are here." Abdul knocked lightly and entered the study.

   I looked up at the beautifully decorated ceiling and murmured a **'**_Thank you so much**'**_.

   It only took a few minutes for Abdul to come back out the study, but to me, it felt like forever.

   "Master Quatre said he would like to see you Miss Dorothy."

   "Thank you very much Abdul."

_   Finally! _I gathered my courage and I walked past Abdul into Quatre's study.

*******~*********~*********~*********~*********~*********~*********~*********~ * ~*********~*********~*********~*********~*********~*******

   "Welcome Dorothy," He greeted me eagerly. " It's been so long since I've seen you. How have you been? Relena and I have searched for you but we couldn't find you."

   I was stunned. He searched for me? After all that I've done to him and his friends? I don't think the effects of the Zero System have worn off yet, especially if he was searching for me. I told him the same half-truth that I told Heero and Relena.

**_   I'm getting soft!_**

   "I've been here in space. I just didn't want to be found."

   Quatre's face fell. "No, you couldn't have been here in space this whole time," he thought aloud. "I couldn't feel you anymore. Why won't you tell me the truth Dorothy?"

   He couldn't feel me...? _Oh hell. _We still have that link.

   "Look Quatre. It really doesn't matter. I need to tell you something."

   "What is it Dorothy," He asked. Concern was etched in his face. Was it...for **_me_**? I shook off the thought. I need to tell him.

   "Don't interrupt me ok? I just need to get this out and then I'll never bother you again."

   He frowned, nodding his agreement.

   "During the war, I was lost. I had no one to come home to. I had no family. Mother and Father, Cousin Treize and Grandfather, all of them were dead. I had no one."

_   I've always had no one._

   "But then I met you. You were so kind, but seemed to be so weak and dependent. When we fought, you showed how strong you were; you were kind to me and tried to protect me even though...even though I acted so cruelly towards you. I just...wanted to thank you and to apologize for hurting you, and say that I'm ashamed of my past behavior.

   There, I finally did it. I braced myself for the unexpected.

   Though I didn't prepare myself enough, because he hugged me. **_Me_**! "Dorothy, don't you know that I've forgiven you a long time ago. We're friends, and friends don't hold grudges." I could see it in his eyes that he was being truly honest and my heart grew warm. I've never had someone be so honest and so kind towards me.

   "Thank you." It was all I had to say.

*** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ****The End - Part Two ***** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

**Authors Note:** So. Is it good, bad? Tell me what'cha think. Remember to R & R!


End file.
